


….Love Thy Vengeance….

by Winter_Death



Category: A7X - Fandom, Avenged Sevenfold, Zacky Vengeance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Death/pseuds/Winter_Death
Summary: Zacky Vengeance of Avenged Sevenfold and my OC ElectraDISCLAIMER:: I do not own Avenged or anyone you may recognize. Electra is my character and the plot is also mine.I take recommendation's if you have a suggestion about a story!





	….Love Thy Vengeance….

THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN IN 2013 AND NOT TOUCHED SINCE So here I am, in Huntington Beach, CA on my way to the studio because I was going to be a new drummer for a band or something. They apparently heard my drumming and wanted me so I complied. My name is Electra, I have long shock white hair down to about my waist, I have a few big tattoos but I'm not covered and I don’t like to dress up, I wear eyeliner and mascara and that’s about it but clothing wise I guess I'm a cross between a punk and a Goth but I really don’t know. I really just wear whatever I like but I tend to lean more towards that style I suppose. Anyhow, I'm here in CA in black and red guy Tripp pants, a black tank and I had my black back pack on my back. My drum sticks where sticking out of my back pocket as I walked into the studio and up to the secretary’s desk ‘um excuse me?’ ‘Yes dear?’ ‘Hi I'm looking for a Mike something or other, in room 620?’ I questioned as I read my scribble off a piece of paper ‘and your name?’ ‘oh sorry, I'm Electra’ I smiled at her and she smiled back and nodded then got on the phone ‘ok I’ll send her up’ she said and hung up to look at me ‘take the elevator to the 6th floor, make a right and the door you're looking for will be on the right’ she said so I nodded, thanked her then walked over to the elevator and hit the down button. When I finally got up to the floor I started looking for the room when I ran into someone’s chest and almost fell on my ass but they caught me ‘sorry’ ‘it’s fine, I never look where I'm going’ I said as I looked up into hazel eyes ‘I'm Matt’ ‘I'm Electra’ ‘sweet’ he said and I blushed and looked away a little ‘can I have my body back?’ I asked when I noticed he still had his arms wrapped around my middle ‘yeah sorry’ ‘it’s cool, I'm just a little lost’ ‘what room do you need?’ ‘620’ ‘ah I'm headed that way actually if you wanna tag along’ ‘sure’ I smiled and we walked down the hall about two or three more doors till we got there. ‘here we are’ Matt said as he opened the door for me, I walked in to see three other guys sitting around talking to more guys that looked like they made records ‘guys, this is Electra’ Matt announced as he walked over to them, I waved and smiled a little ‘what’re you doing here shorty?’ someone asked and I looked around the room a little ‘I'm looking for a guy named Mike’ I said and someone with dark wash blue jeans and a red t-shirt stood up and walked over to me ‘I'm Mike, what did you say your name was?’ he asked as he stuck out his hand ‘Electra’ I said and he nodded then his eyes got big ‘oh my god, you're what we’ve been waiting for!’ he said loudly and hugged me ‘uhhh’ I said and didn’t move ‘sorry sorry, just excited’ he said as he pulled away, I nodded and looked up at him ‘I'm sorry, what are you excited about?’ ‘no one told you?’ ‘I’ll I was told was to fly down to California and try out for a band’ I said a little quietly and he nodded then wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me over to the other people in the room. ‘this is Zackary Baker, Brain Haner JR, Johnny Seward, and Matt Sanders. Better known as-‘ ‘Avenged Sevenfold’ I said softly and they nodded ‘how did I not realize that’ I said with a raised eyebrow as I looked up at Mike, he shrugged then lead me over to a little booth thing as I was processing this ‘whoa wait a second’ I said as I stopped moving causing Mike to stumbled a little ‘I'm not here to take Jimmy’s spot am I because I'm not gonna do it’ I said as I back away with my hands up a in defense ‘well…’ ‘no I fucking refuse to do that’ I said loudly as I backed away more, he sighed and ran a hand down his face ‘well, it’s for the band to decide, will you play please?’ he begged and I sighed and rolled my eyes ‘fine fine, but I don’t like this’ I said as I slipped my back pack off and pulled my sticks outta my back pocket and walked into the recording booth. I sat at the drum set and looked through the glass ‘do you need any music?’ I heard and I shook my head no then proceeded to play Beast And The Harlot, Burn It Down, Blinded In Chains, and Bat Country, then I played Scream and Critically Acclaim, and Nightmare and Welcome To The Family. It was all from memory. ::Matt’s POV:: ‘oh…my…god’ we all said as we stared at Electra in amazement, she didn’t need any music to go off of, no notes or anything. Once she finished Nightmare I looked at the guys, they were already looking at me ‘what?’ ‘I think she should be in the band’ Johnny said and everyone looked at him ‘what? She’s good and we need a drummer, you guys know that’ ‘I know but-‘ ‘no buts, she’s gonna do it’ he said and we all kinda nodded, we did all love what she could do. ‘uh guys?’ I heard her ask and I looked through the glass at her ‘yeah?’ ‘anything else you want me to play?’ she asked kinda quietly, Zack stood up and walked over to the mic ‘Meaning Of Life’ he said and she nodded and began to play effortlessly ‘ok, I don’t know what else to say about her, she’s amazing’ I said and they nodded ‘but are we ready to take the step?’ Brian asked and I looked down as I crossed my arms over my chest ‘are you?’ I heard quietly from the side of us, I looked over and saw Electra standing there ‘look you guys, I could never and I'm not trying to replace Jimmy, he was your best friend. I know what it feels like to lose someone, you guys can talk it over if you’d like but just remember. It never goes away, but I swear to you that it gets better’ she said with a crack in her voice at the end, she looked away from us and then picked up her back pack and slung it over her shoulders ‘Mike knows my cell if you guys wanna talk or whatever later. I’m gonna leave now’ she said, we just kinda watched her walk out the door ‘she’s right you know’ Mike said and we looked at him ‘Jimmy’s not coming back, whether you get a new drummer or not. But you know that he wanted you to continue on without him and you need to honor his wishes’ Mike finished then walked out the door also. I sighed and looked at the guys, they were looking at me with something in their eyes but I couldn’t tell what it was ‘so, are we going to do this?’ I asked standing straight up again, they looked at each other than nodded and smiled. I smiled back and walked out the door to get Mike ‘I was wondering what was keeping you’ he chuckled, I laughed and we walked back into the studio.


End file.
